Star Wars Episode 8:The Transformation Of Evil
by Mr. Unknown
Summary: Sequel to Star Wars Episode 7:The Rebel Fear. Now that Darth Crusifidge is on the Dark Side, the war against Darth Slain is not going well. Crusifidge is wantingt revenge on Luke every new second. Luke has a new apprentice, and his name is Ayden. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS**

**Episode 8**

**The Transformation Of Training**

_The Republic has grown weaker and weaker throughout the past two years of battling the powerful Darth Slain. Two years ago, the Republic lost the powerful Kyle Katarn to Darth Slain as his apprentice. Kyle Katarn is now known as Darth Crusifidge. Ever since the Dark Side gained Darth Crusifidge, they've gained power. Darth Crusifidge has led many attacks onto the Republic kidnapping or killing many important people to the Republic. Luke Skywalker has grown in power throughout the past two years also. He is extremely close to becoming a Jedi Master. Luke Skywalker is leading a group of pilots to attack Darth Slain's new base lying on the planet Kamino. After Crusifidge came to power, Skywalker took a Padawan learner known as Ayden Donos. Donos is now 15 standard years old, and is very powerful. Darth Crusifidge is growing more power every day. The Republic is starting to fall to his extraordinary power. They have been going all over the Galaxy to find more followers to help them victory over Slain's growing army. Crusifidge is doing this also to help them destroy the Republic._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Luke flipped his ship over in space, trying to get past Kamino's blockade. Luke flew firing madly at enemy ships. Luke turned to see he was nearly locked on a target of someone's ship. Luke started swerve everywhere, panicking. _Stop, let the force guide you._ Luke reminded himself closing his eyes. Luke all the sudden turned the ship up side down flipping above his enemy's ship, and came down right down behind the enemy's ship firing his missiles randomly. It worked. It blew off one of the enemy's ship. He went spinning out of control. Luke started to get close to a perfect landing on Kamino when the blockade fired at Luke. Luke had to swerve away. He fired at the blockade forgetting the shields were up. Luke got an idea.

"Han, Lando. Do you copy," Luke stated into his radio transmitter.

"We copy," Han said soon after Lando.

"Good, we need to team up, all three of us fire our missiles at the shield controls," Luke said.

"Affirmative," Lando replied.

"Good plan," Han said. They all flew next to each other. They all fired their missiles. They all flew to the blockade. All the sudden, a huge explosion erupted from the blockade's controls. Luke fired his last missiles at the blockade's big control panel window. An even bigger explosion erupted followed by many little ones. Luke flew down to land on Kamino. He tapped down on a landing platform in front of the base. Luke slowly got out feeling the heavy rain pounding against his head.

Suddenly, many troopers filed out. Many more ships touched down with pilots getting out, and joining the battle. Luke ignited his emerald green light saber slicing through a trooper, and kicking another off the platform into the raging seas. Luke jumped up flipping high above the raging battle. He landed throwing himself into the base shutting the doors with the Force. Luke lied on the floor getting up quickly. He walked through a hallway to lead to another one. Luke ran down the hallway to open the blaster doors. Luke saw Slain standing in front of a window tapping many controls.

"Aaah, Luke. This seems familiar. Remember two years ago, you had Lord Crusifidge on your side to fight me, but a fatal attempt, you could never beat me before, and I've grown much more powerful since before. So if you couldn't take me before, you can't take me now," Slain said cockily. They started circling around each other.

"The last time we fought, I nearly did beat you, but you cheated. You kidnapped Jan, and do you not think my powers haven't grown since last time?" Luke questioned cockily like he didn't know what he was talking about. This made Slain angry. He ignited his light saber attacking Luke. Luke dodged this, and used the Force to push Slain out of the room. Luke closed and locked the doors. The last thing he needed right now was a fight with Slain. He needed to make this quick and smooth. Luke ran to the controls turning them to the firing from the base at the ships. Luke fired. Another big explosion erupted. All the sudden, Luke heard a loud pound on the doors. Slain was making an attempt, to get through the doors. Luke looked up to see a ventilation shaft. Luke jumped up smashing through the lid. He crawled until he got closer to a shaft that led him outside.

Lord Crusifidge stood in front of the ship window marveling he battle. He couldn't wait to join it. He could sense Skywalker was on the planet. He landed the ship, walking out of it on a platform. He jumped up igniting a blood red light saber. He landed slicing through many pilots. His hilt was very long; he made it to be like the Sith Lord he admired most. The legendary Darth Maul, an old apprentice of the previous Emperor Palpatine. Darth Maul had created a double sided light saber. Crusifidge always admired that, and made one of his own. Right now, he only had one side ignited. He flipped above a pilot shooting at him, and sliced his stomach. Crusifidge jumped up to land on an enemy's ship. He plunged his light saber through the window into the pilot's chest. The ship started to go crazy flipping everywhere. Crusifidge used the Force to keep himself on it. He jumped down hitting a pilot in the face with the hilt of his light saber. The pilot staggered back falling off the platform into the raging seas.

Ayden flipped his ship around and around dodging many attacks from enemy ships. He turned around flying backward, and fired two missiles at the ship behind him. Ayden flipped his ship up side down flying onto Kamino, and landing his ship on a platform next to a raging battle. Ayden closed his eyes sensing a great disturbance in the Force. Ayden was sent by his Master Skywalker to kill one of the Generals of Slain's army known as Darth Cereus. He was a Dark Jedi, and a very powerful one. Ayden searched through the base with the Force sitting in his cockpit trying to sense Darth Cereus. He started looking through the battle field. He didn't sense Darth Cereus, but what he did sense was far more powerful and dangerous. He got out of the cockpit to see what it was. He looked over to see the powerful Darth Crusifidge cutting through pilots everywhere. Ayden withdrew and ignited his sky blue light saber. He had gotten creative making this. He made the hilt completely tilted, but the light saber came out straight so he had to hold it in a different style. Ayden jumped to the platform with the raging battle.

Crusifidge withdrew his hood from over his head. He had on a black cloak over his black outfit similar to Skywalker's, but it had its differences. His sleeves had armor over them that only light sabers could get through. The torso of his shirt was sewn differently. His pants were made out of a leather material, and he had on black boats with a black robe over this outfit. Crusifidge rarely took this robe off, even when he was dueling with someone. All the sudden, Kyle moved just in time to dodge a blow from what looked like to be a teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Luke was crawling everywhere. He crawled outside of the base to a back way platform that was different from the others. It was long and slender instead of circular like most of them. It had ships taking off from everywhere. He all the sudden saw General Cereus helping the ships take off by using the Force to block any attacks to them at take off. Luke walked down the platform. He saw Cereus stop with the Force, and slowly turn around. _He must have sensed me._ Cereus stood there shouting over the rain.

"Face it Skywalker. You will lose, and Lord Slain will take over," he shouted. Luke didn't respond to this. All the sudden, Cereus withdrew what looked like to be two light saber hilts glued together at the tip. He pressed a button to reveal a blood red light saber in the middle of the two hilts. Luke noticed this was a special light saber designed for blocking attacks for rather than applying one. Cereus took a hold of the two handles on the outside of the light saber. Luke withdrew his emerald green light saber. Cereus sprinted forward trying to jab the middle at Luke.

Ayden was throwing many attacks at Crusifidge. Crusifidge was extremely powerful. He was blocking every blow not missing a beat. Crusifidge counter attacked a blow from Ayden bringing it up from the ground. Ayden blocked it flying back rolling off the platform, holding onto the edge, with his light saber in one hand, and he held onto the edge with the other. He saw a water lizard passing by below. Ayden let got landing on the lizard. Crusifidge jumped down following Ayden. They were skimming above the raging seas standing on top of the water lizard. Ayden jumped forward attacking. Crusifidge dodged this, and tripped Ayden. He rolled over onto the lizard's tail nearly falling off into the seas. The lizard was circling the base. It started going deeper. Ayden and Crusifidge were waist deep in the water standing on the lizard. They swung at each other striking light sabers. Ayden didn't stop swinging; he was twirling his light saber in the air, trying to get a blow on Crusifidge. Crusifidge blocked them all.

Luke blocked all the feeble attacks from Cereus. It seemed as though all his attacks were even feebler because Cereus's light saber was designed for blocking attacks. Luke threw thousands of blows at Cereus, who would block all of them. Luke brought down an attack to have it blocked, so Luke quickly spun around. Cereus caught him off guard. He brought his light saber in. Luke blocked it, and held it in a lock. Cereus started pushing Luke back until he hit a wall. Cereus started to force the light saber so hard; Luke's light saber was getting closer and closer. Luke couldn't stop it. He started to use the Force to resist the light saber.

Ayden was getting extremely tired. Crusifidge was too powerful, but he could hold him off. The next thing Crusifidge did made it a lot harder for Ayden to hold him off. Crusifidge pressed another button on the hilt of his light saber to reveal another side to make a double sided light saber. Crusifidge threw an attack at Ayden. He blocked it, and blocked another one just in time from his other side. Ayden flipped over Crusifidge to land on the other side of the lizard. Crusifidge charged at him. Just as he planned. Ayden flipped him over into the water. Crusifidge was off the lizard. He turned around to call Ayden to him with the Force, but he was gone. The lizard passed by Crusifidge who used the Force to jump high up back onto the platform. The lizard swam under water to have Ayden holding onto its stomach. Ayden let go, and swam to the surface. Luke had already exploded the gunners, so it was safe to leave.

Luke resisted then got an idea. He kicked Cereus in the shins. He fell back taking him out of the lock. Cereus pressed a black button on one of his hilts, and the other hilt popped off to make a regular light saber. Cereus caught the other hilt, and ignited it to make two light sabers. He attacked Luke. Luke blocked many attacks rolling over on his back. Luke jumped up flipping over Cereus, and while he was above him up side down in the air; he sliced a long thin cut on Cereus's head. Cereus screamed, but tried to resist the pain. He couldn't concentrate. He blocked an attack from Luke. They were in a lock with all three light sabers.

"If you couldn't stop Crusifidge from becoming what he is now, you definitely can't stop me. You were weak, you couldn't stop him, and all he wants now is to kill you one day, cut your head off, torture ones you love one by one, and I will be there helping him. The best part is, all of this is your fault," Cereus said darkly. Luke felt anger fighting to free itself from deep inside him. He couldn't stop it. Luke broke the lock in anger, and while Cereus was spinning around, he kicked Cereus's hand as hard as he could. Cereus screamed dropping the light saber. Luke caught it, and sliced the hilt to the other one in half. Luke spun around putting the red light saber straight into the defenseless Cereus's neck. Cereus's eyes grew wide as his hands moved up to his neck. Luke let go of the red light saber not taking it out of Cereus's neck, and spun around with his emerald green light saber slicing clean through his neck. Luke stared at the body starting to feel guilty. _What have I done? I did that with to much anger. I can't let that happen again. _Luke thought to himself. Luke ran through a series of hallways, looking for another control room so he could destroy the base. He ran into a room full with controls. Slain was there waiting.

"Skywalker, ha ha ha. You think you can beat me. I can sense it. You think you stand a chance against me. Sure you nearly beat me before, but I have grown much more powerful since then. Anyways, you released your anger that day. That's not the Jedi way, but you were too foolish. You could've kept your anger, and turned to the Dark Side where you could've grown much more powerful to every whim of the Force. You want no anger inside of you, when I can sense anger in you right now. You are weak. You couldn't even stop your best friend from turning to the Dark Side. Must've been hard though when he knew you killed Jan," Slain said smiling.

"I did not kill Jan," Luke growled with his teeth clenched. Luke was resisting the urge to take out his light saber, and attack. _Maybe I should. I could end everything. _Luke thought to himself. His hand touched his light saber.

"Go ahead. Take out your light saber; release your anger, battle in epic duel with me, and join the Dark Side." The urge to battle was growing stronger wriggling through his insides, trying to release itself. Luke knew if he started to battle with Slain, he would lose control of his anger. Luke clenched the hilt of his light saber. All the sudden, he sensed Crusifidge at the base. There was a good chance that he could kill Luke. If he found him, Luke was putting the whole mission in jeopardy not to mention the war they were in. If he died, there was a very bad chance that the Republic would survive. Luke back flipped into a hallway using the Force to shut the doors. He saw Slain running forwards to attack while the doors were closing. Luke ran to the landing platform where his ship was. They had to leave. He had already blown the system's gunners. If they left, then they couldn't get them; well they could with their ships. But that was a risk he was willing to take. They had to get off; Luke wasn't ready to fight Crusifidge, and anyways, Luke saw where they were getting their ships, there were too many of them. They'd have to come up with a plan to attack again when they had more men. Luke screamed at the top of his lungs and into his radio transmitter, "abort mission." Now all of Luke's men were rushing towards their ships. All the sudden, Luke saw Crusifidge striding towards him igniting one side of his light saber. He must've noticed him when he gave his orders. Crusifidge raised his light saber, and brought it down to have it blocked by Ayden who came out from no where.

"Go!" Ayden screamed. He knew if Luke died, all would be lost. Luke obeyed, and ran into his ship. Ayden was blocking thousands of attacks from Crusifidge. Ayden flipped over him blocking an attack in the air. He brought his light saber down when he landed to have it blocked, so he spun it around to make it come up from the ground. He blocked that too. Ayden jumped up to avoid an attack to the legs, and attacked at the same time as Crusifidge to put himself in a lock. Ayden held the lock as long as he could. If he broke it, Crusifidge would have a clear shot to his chest, but he couldn't hold it forever. Crusifidge however could hold it all day. Ayden broke the lock back flipping onto Luke's ship which was just taking off. He landed right on the windshield. Luke opened it, and let Ayden in.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Ayden said trying to pace his breathe. "Crusifidge, he's very powerful. Almost too powerful. He nearly killed me. I wonder how he became so powerful." Ayden questioned not expecting an answer.

After what Ayden just said, a stab of guilt erupted inside of Luke. He hadn't told Ayden yet of his horrible memories with Kyle. He remembered in pain Kyle attacking him. The anger he had sensed in him. The words, "YOU KILLED JAN" rang through his ears. He had night mares about that horrible day years ago. One of the ones he often had was seeing the hologram of himself killing Jan over and over again

"Are you ok? I sense guilt and, and, depression in you," Ayden stated.

"I'm fine," Luke lied. He closed his eyes to see that blue hologram of himself killing Jan. The most terrifying dream he had had was the one in the memory of him engaging in battle with Kyle, and it ending with him falling down the shaft screaming, "I HATE YOU." Luke remembered everything all too well. Many times throughout the years that had passed by. Luke couldn't help but to ask himself if he did kill Jan. But he'd always respond very quickly (though not sure of himself) "of course not. I'd never do that. Anyways, even if I did, I'd remember." Luke couldn't get the picture of Kyle's evil face down the hallway right before they battled out of his head. The thing that he remembered the most was when he left with Han and Leia, he sensed Kyle still being alive, and accepting the title of "Darth Crusifidge."

Finally, Luke landed the ship on a landing platform on Bespin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Ayden, I believe I ought to teach you a little more tricks with your light saber, just in case you face Crusifidge once again," Luke said to Ayden.

"Yes Master," Ayden replied. They walked down the hallways to the training course. Luke took out the hilt of his light saber. Ayden followed.

"Now the one thing you must remember when you are in combat is that the Force is your ally. You must use it while you fight. Your light saber is not your only weapon," Luke said igniting his light saber.

"Yes Master," Ayden responded igniting his also. Luke attacked having his attack blocked, so he flipped above Ayden very quickly, and used the Force to push him back. Ayden fell back.

"Like that. Let the Force be your guide. Let it flow through your veins," Luke said. Ayden jumped forward doing as his master said, and let the Force run through his veins. He brought an attack to the side closing in when Luke blocked it. Ayden spun around making him think he was going to attack at Luke's other side, but instead, he landed a kick to Luke's face. Luke staggered back holding his face. Ayden used the Force aiming it at Master Luke's legs so he'd trip. Ayden brought his light saber up, and before Ayden even got a chance to bring it down, Luke flipped himself up and over Ayden bringing the light saber to Ayden's neck.

"Very good. I think you shall practice with some one of your age," Luke said. He walked down the court, and came back with Ayden's rival, Gazer Reba. He was a big shot show off.

"I heard you need some one to practice with," Reba said.

"Yes I do," Ayden replied. Luke must've been putting him to a test because he lost control of his anger very easily before in combat with Reba. Reba crossed his arms.

"Well, I could use something to occupy me," he said sarcastically. "Very well. Let's duel," he said igniting a light saber of purple color. Reba launched forward attacking with great speed and agility. Ayden flipped over him, landing against a wall, and pushed himself off aiming his light saber at Reba's arm. Reba protected his arm flipping back. Ayden landed. Reba used the Force to call Ayden forward the edge of his arm would fly straight into the light saber. He caught Ayden by his neck, and threw him up high. Ayden used the Force to push Reba back in midair. Reba flew back hitting a wall hard. Reba threw his light saber straight into Ayden's arm pinning it to a wall. Ayden screamed in pain. Reba called Ayden's light saber to him with the Force. Ayden pulled Reba's light saber out of his arm getting ready to block an attack to the arm from the looks of the spinning Reba was doing. Reba was about to land his attack when he all the sudden went low and sliced one cut on each of Ayden's legs neatly. Ayden fell on his knees letting the light saber turn off. Ayden was trying hard to contain all of his rage, but it was too hard. Anger flew through his veins. Reba raised the light saber. He was about to bring it down when Ayden spun a kick around tripping Reba onto his back who dropped the light saber. Ayden caught it igniting the other one, and surrounding Reba's neck with them.

"Ayden. Calm down," Luke said. With the guidance of his Master, he started to grow calm and contain his rage. Reba was on the ground terrified. Ayden turned off the light sabers letting Reba stand. Ayden handed him his light saber.

"Good duel," Ayden said holding out his hand. Reba rolled his eyes walking away.

"Good job Ayden. Just do a better job containing your anger," Luke said with concern.

"Yes Master," Ayden said. Suddenly, Ayden sensed a light saber coming at him to his back. Ayden jumped out of the way to have dodged a gleaming purple light saber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Ayden grabbed the hilt of the purple light saber and threw it back at the person who threw it whom was Reba. Reba dodged it just as easily as Ayden did. Ayden walked out with his Master.

"Master, I shall want to learn someday on how to pick huge things up with the Force like you can and the like ancient Master Yoda could," Ayden said.

"I shall teach you when you are ready, and you are very close to being ready," Luke said smiling. All the sudden, Luke's radio transmitter beeped. He turned it on.

"Luke, we've been reported that something's been stolen from Geonosis, it's some kind of crystal for massive weapons. You must go there and try to stop whoever stole it," Lando said.

"I'm on it," Luke responded. "I must leave," Luke said to Ayden running away.

Luke ran to his ship, getting in, and turning his ship on. He flew away. He came to Geonosis. He landed on the landing platform of where the crystal was stolen. He walked through two big doors. He was greeted by a skinny man.

"Hello, I am another one of the crime investigators; please look around at the crime scene," he said. Luke walked inside wondering around. He saw the glass chamber that held the crystal. He walked up to examine it. Luke sensed something strange. The being that stole this crystal was not even that powerful. Luke saw a Geonosis gun mark on a wall. He examined it.

"Did he use any weapons? I mean the man who stole it?" Luke asked.

"Yes. He used a particular weapon. It was like a sword, but made out of a laser," the man responded. Odd, Luke sensed the being whole stole it not to be powerful enough to contain a light saber. Maybe he just stole it.

"Are these gun marks from your men?" Luke asked staring at the gun marks on the wall.

"Yes. He had great skill with his weapon. He'd either dodge or block all of our attacks. He would strike down many of our men with this weapon with great skill," the man replied. Now that was a lie, this being might've had a light saber, but he did not have great skills with it. He was not that powerful. Luke ignited his green light saber.

"Was it like this?" Luke asked.

"Yes. It was exactly like that. It was the same color and everything," he responded. Luke with swift movements put the light saber up to the man's neck.

"Liar! That being was much too weak to have great skills with a light saber, and anyways, if he did have a light saber. It would've been red," Luke spat.

"You're very wise," the man said grinning an evil grin. Suddenly, many Geonosins surrounded him with guns. Luke swung his light saber through the man's neck, and jumped up running to his ship. He landed in the cockpit turning it on, and flying away. He was in outer space trying to head back to Bespin. They were following him. He turned on his radio transmitters.

"Luke to Lando. Luke to Lando," he said in his radio transmitter.

"Lando to Luke. Lando to Luke. I copy Luke," he responded.

"Geonosis. They're against us. They are helping Slain. Prepare for battle on Bespin," Luke said.

"Ok," he responded. Luke dodged many attacks from the Geonosins. He finally landed his ship onto Bespin. He ran up the run way joining the group of men ready to battle. Many ships tapped down and landed on the landing platforms with many Geonosins filing out of their ships attacking Luke's men. Luke ignited his light saber cutting through many of the Geonosins along with troopers trailing them. Ayden jumped to Luke's side. He sliced open a trooper's stomach. Luke jumped up to the doors because the troopers were getting through Luke's men, and into the doors. Luke sliced the head off a trooper trying to get inside. Another trooper succeeded in getting inside. They ran through the hallways. Luke jumped through the air head first putting his light saber through a trooper's back, did a flip through the air, and landed on his feet slicing through another trooper's legs. Luke saw they were all over battling with his men. A Geonosin jumped on Luke's back. Luke put his light saber above his head bringing it straight down into the Geonosin's back. Luke grabbed its arm throwing the body at a trooper, and jumping forward sticking his light saber into the trooper. Luke ran to the mapping room. It was almost completely destroyed with Geonosin's and troopers everywhere in it. Luke sliced through many troopers, and Geonosins. The rest of them that were left ran out fleeing the scene with their tracking device. Luke ran after them, but they had already taken off in their ships. Lando noticed this.

"How are we supposed to know where they will be if they switch bases now," Lando said frustrated. Luke thought and thought.

"I know a way," Luke said walking to his ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Luke flew his ship through space. He had to get to the planet Granulize. It had on it what he wanted. Luke had to go through an asteroid field to get there though. Luke swerved turning upside down, and doing plenty of loops to avoid the asteroids. He reached the end of the field landing his ship on the planet. He was right newt to what looked to be a junk yard surrounded by mysterious foggy water. He was in a field full of mist. He jumped in the water swimming out to the island of junk. Luke climbed onto it retching out a dirty slightly gold plate of metal. He pocketed this. He started digging through the junk on the spot he found the metal piece. He pulled out a dirty gold metal leg. He put this to the side digging even further finding a dirty gold head made out of metal with two great big lighted eyes. Luke turned a knob on the back of the head. The eyes lighted up.

"Oh, where am I? The last thing I remember was being torn apart at this dreadful place, and then turned off. Oh, Master Skywalker. How good it is to see you again," the dirty gold head flustered.

"It's good to see you again too 3-P0," Luke said smiling. "I need help finding R2," Luke said.

"Oh, I think I remember them tearing off one of his legs, turning him of, and throwing him into the water before they shut me off," the dirty gold head known as

C-3P0 said.

"Thank you," Luke said putting the head down.

"Wait. Where are you going? I need to be put back together," asked 3P0. Luke dove into the water without answering. He dove deep until he reached the bottom. He searched around, he couldn't find it. He was running out of air. Luke pushed himself back up to the surface taking a huge breath of air. He went down again searching some more. He found a very dirty long and wide object covered in seaweed. He grabbed it going back up for air. Luke reached the surface climbing onto the junk island. He unraveled all the seaweed off wiping off some of the mud. It was white with frays of light blue. R2's leg! Luke dove under again searching for the rest of his body. He swam a little further out. He felt around for something until he felt something hard. He started to uncover it, but ran out of breath, and went back up for more. Once he refilled his lungs, he went back to the bottom uncovering this object. He got part of it uncovered to reveal something round. Luke pulled it up out of the mud climbing back on the junk island. He wiped some mud off to reveal a white and blue droid with one leg on it.

"Oh, you found him. Great," 3P0 said with joy. Luke dug some more into the pile finding 3P0's chest attached to an arm. Luke dug some more to find the other arm and leg swimming them back to his ship along with the other 3P0 pieces and came back for R2's pieces. Once he had all the pieces in his ship, he flew back to Bespin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

72 hours later

Crusifidge sat in his chair letting memories flow through his head. He remembered after he joined Slain, how he had gotten the metal hand. Of course, he wouldn't have needed it if it weren't for Skywalker. How he hated Skywalker. He remembered when he was crouched down to discover that his wife was dead, and only to discover later it was his friend and partner who killed her. He saw the hologram with his own eyes. Luke had betrayed him, and he betrayed the Republic. _But you betrayed the Republic also, remember? _ A voice in Kyle's head spoke.

_I had to betray them. They had Luke on their side, and they wouldn't believe me if I told them Luke was against us. _But Kyle knew that Luke wasn't with Slain either because he saw Luke trying to kill Slain once.

"Sir, we are landing," said a trooper snapping Crusifidge out of his world.

"Good, now we have the ultimate base with the ultimate weapon," Crusifidge said smiling. The next time the Republic tries to attack us, they will be totally off guard, and we will kill them," Crusifidge laughed.

Luke walked into the mapping room to find most of the equipment had been repaired. Including R2 and 3P0. 3P0 had on his usual gold coverings, and was shining while R2 looked like he used to with his leg repaired. They had helped repair most of the equipment.

"Master Skywalker, I would like to know exactly what happened to us," 3P0 demanded politely. R2 supported him in his own language.

"You were stolen, and I'm guessing the people who stole you couldn't sell you, so they threw you in a junk yard," Luke responded. "Is the equipment running?" Luke questioned.

"Yes Master Skywalker. It is complete," 3P0 responded.

"Then we shall check on their whereabouts." Luke said. He turned on the equipment, scanning planets for a new base. "Ah ha. I found a new base. They still have their old one on Kamino though," Luke stated. He called a meeting in the main room. Everybody was there.

"The new planet they have set a base on is Dranium. It is full of canyons, and is very dangerous, because at pit of the canyons, there is a highly dangerous acid. You see, if you fall in it, you would be very lucky to survive. Not saying no one has survived after falling in it, but every person who has survived came out not looking too pretty," Luke explained to the group. "There is still Kamino to be worrying about though. Another group will have to go there and destroy the base. It will be very hard to destroy the Dranium base when the Kamino base is still up," Luke said. Han stood up.

"Luke, you lead a group to Dranium along with me. Leia and Lando can lead a group to Kamino," Han said. Luke had an uneasy feeling about this. He could sense something wrong with this plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Luke stood at the window of the training courts with his hands behind his back. He knew what was wrong with the mission. Crusifidge was going to be at Dranium, and Luke could sense it was not the right time for them to have their final meeting. Luke knew he wasn't ready yet. With all the outbursts of anger, Crusifidge would taunt him about his anger, and that would lead to more anger, which would be the end for the Republic. Not to mention the fact that Crusifidge could really kill Luke. Luke could sense Crusifidge was that powerful.

Ayden walked in the courts heading towards Luke.

"Master, we're getting ready to leave to destroy the bases," Ayden said.

"Yes my young padawan. But before we go, there is something I must tell you," Luke said.

"Ok, but hurry," Ayden replied.

"I used to know Crusifidge. He was a friend and my partner," Luke said.

"What? I don't understand," Ayden said.

"He used to be a Jedi. His real name is Kyle Katarn. He contained much anger, and had a hard time containing this anger. He was very powerful, but eventually he was twisted by Darth Slain in convincing him that I had killed his wife. He believed this so, he turned to the Dark Side attacking me and Leia. I had to stop him, and nearly killed him doing so. I know that his insides scream for revenge on me, and he is powerful enough to do so now. I'm not ready to fight him. That's why I need you to go to Dranium. Crusifidge will be there. I will go to Kamino," Luke explained.

"Ok, but Master, did you kill Crusifidge's wife?" Ayden questioned.

"No, of course I didn't. His wife was a great friend of mine," Luke responded.

"Thank you, for telling me this, we best get going," Ayden replied. Luke nodded, and they ran to the ships. Luke got on the one to Kamino, and Ayden got on the one to Dranium.

They took off. The ship flew to Kamino tapping down on a landing platform. They filed out ready for battle. The strange thing was, the place looked deserted. They walked inside the base guns ready. They were in a hallway when all the sudden troopers came from doors everywhere attacking. Luke jumped up igniting his light saber, and cutting through many troopers. He jumped into another room full with Dark Jedi. Luke dove forward cutting through many of them. One attacked him. He blocked it kicking another one back when he turned around to have a light saber held to his neck. If Luke even flinched, his neck would be history. He stood there dropping his light saber. The Dark Jedi threw him around binding his hands together at the back. Another Dark Jedi picked up his light saber. The two pushed him forward to a room surrounded by windows and control panels. Slain was looking out the windows with his back turned.

"The great and powerful Skywalker captured, ha. You must be incredibly embarrassed," Slain laughed. He took notice of his light saber in the Dark Jedi's hand. He used the Force to call it to him. Once he caught it, he examined it. "Nice light saber you have here," Slain said setting it onto a panel. "I see you worry about your friends. Oh, this is precious, your friends are falling into a trap at Dranium. I find this amusing, all your friends will be dead once they reach Dranium. I love it," Slain chuckled. "Well, it is time to meet your end Skywalker. I shall enjoy watching you die," Slain smiled.

Suddenly, Luke sensed a presence striding towards him behind him. He kicked a Dark Jedi back. The other one ignited his light saber bringing it down Luke moved so he sliced straight through Luke's bindings. Luke used the Force to call his light saber to him. He ignited it slicing through the two Dark Jedi, and turned around just in time to block an attack. Luke stared in shock on who had landed the blow. He was staring into his own face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Ayden waited until they landed the ship, and then he got off. They walked a little ways to see a mighty base. Much more mighty than the one on Kamino. It had this great big metal object sticking out of it.

Suddenly, the object shot something huge. Like a giant fireball. It landed by the men. Dirt was thrown everywhere, and so were the men. Ayden saw through the dust many troopers were running across a bridge over a canyon. Ayden saw Crusifidge running out attacking many men with his light saber. Ayden ran forward igniting his light saber. He attacked Crusifidge who blocked the attack easily. Crusifidge ignited the other side of his light saber so it was once again double sided. He brought the attack down on Ayden who blocked it locking them up.

"Wait. You're Skywalker's padawan. I can sense it," Crusifidge said. "You shall die." He threw down an attack. Ayden jumped back onto the bridge. He jumped onto the bridge's railing balancing himself on it. Crusifidge ran forward trying to slice Ayden's legs off. Ayden jumped up dodging this attack. Ayden flipped over Crusifidge landing behind him. He quickly turned around attacking, and when he had that attack blocked, he swung his other side at Ayden's arm. Ayden blocked this going low trying to slice Crusifidge's legs to have it blocked, and kicked in the face. Ayden rolled over on his back grabbing his light saber and quickly blocking another blow.

Suddenly, another fireball hit the bridge making a huge hole that Crusifidge and Ayden fell in. They held onto the edge of the hole looking down at the acid at the pit of the canyon. Crusifidge turned off one of the sides on his light saber. Ayden threw an attack at him with his free hand. Crusifidge blocked it flipping out of the hole and onto solid ground. He ran off the bridge because it was starting to break and fall down into the acid. Ayden climbed up the bridge as it slowly started to slide under him. He made it to the ground just in time as the bridge gave in and fell down into the acid. Ayden back flipped up and over Crusifidge trying to put a slice on his head, but failed in doing so, and landed down blocking an attack from Crusifidge. He kicked Ayden back who rolled on his back. Crusifidge lunged at Ayden who grabbed him rolling back. Crusifidge got up picking Ayden up, and throwing him into the canyon. Ayden flew through the air grabbing onto a drain pipe which was shaped in an octagon, so you could stand on the flat surface, in fact these pipes were everywhere, and they were like miniature bridges. They went from one side of the canyon to the other. He had his arms around the pipe staring down at the acid in fear. Crusifidge ran out on the pipe stepping on Ayden's hands. Ayden winced in the pain fighting the urge to let go. Ayden flipped himself back up standing on the pipe. Crusifidge ignited one side of his light saber while Ayden ignited his light saber. They started both swinging their light sabers striking each other's occasionally. Ayden swung his light saber over his head ducking it so he wouldn't slice it off, and swung it at his sides switching with good style and spinning around with good balance trying to slice Crusifidge who attacked striking Ayden's light saber while it was swinging. Ayden swung the light saber over his head once again spinning around to deliver a blow to Crusifidge's chest. Crusifidge blocked it keeping it in a lock. They stayed like this.

"I see Skywalker has taught you well. Hard to believe because Skywalker's so weak, and yet you are so strong," Crusifidge said.

"My Master is the most powerful Jedi ever," Ayden said taking himself out of the lock, and trying another attack to Crusifidge's head. Crusifidge blocked it putting them in another lock.

"Keep telling yourself that kid," Crusifidge said. Ayden was growing angry. He ran up Crusifidge like he was a wall and kicked him in the face, and used this as a boast to kick off, and back flip in the air back onto the pipe. Crusifidge held his face looking angry. He spun around swinging his light saber and striking Ayden in his shoulder. It was a long thin cut. Ayden screamed staggering back, and clutching his wound.

Luke was still petrified about seeing he just blocked a blow from himself.

"Skywalker, I would like you to meet Darth Creeum. He is a clone of you, and he is the one who really killed Jan. I just tricked Katarn into believing it was you," Slain explained laughing. The clone known as Darth Creeum was wearing black robes with shiny black boots and gloves. Creeum smiled twirling his blood red light saber raising it high above his head. Luke did the same. They kept them in that position circling each other. Creeum smiled not saying a word. Luke concentrated. This was himself but in the Dark Side. Creeum spun around bringing his light saber to the side with great force. Luke blocked this blocking a series of blows following.

Luke realized something, even though Kyle was completely consumed in the Dark Side, and there was no changing him back because Crusifidge would never believe the truth, Kyle was still an old Jedi, and was a great friend of his. The least he could do was avenge his wife's death for his old friend since Kyle would never would figure out about this. Kyle was already dead, he was with Jan. Crusifidge was alive and well however. Kyle died as soon as he saw that hologram. The least Luke could do was avenge Jan's death in Kyle's honor.

Luke made up his mind. He was going to destroy this clone of himself at all costs for Kyle.

Luke fought harder than he ever had fought before. He wouldn't let any of Creeum's attacks come near him. He threw down a blow so hard Creeum fell back. Luke swung his light saber making it look like he was about to strike at Creeum when he instead spun around and used the Force to push Creeum to the other side of the room. Creeum flew hitting the wall. He was on the floor getting up quickly. Luke stalked towards him hungrily raising his light saber. He brought it down to have it blocked by Creeum who brought the hilt around and smashed it into Luke's chin who clutched it staggering back. Luke flipped above Creeum landing on the other side, and using the Force to push Creeum back. Creeum smashed through a window falling onto a big metal round part of the base. Wind and rain rushed through the room. This didn't stop Slain from watching the battle. Creeum ran back into the room standing on a control panel. Luke jumped up striking his light saber as hard as he could. Creeum blocked it counter attacking. Luke jumped out the window landing on the round front of the base. Creeum jumped forward attacking Luke who flipped Creeum over him. Creeum ran forward tripping Luke who fell and rolled off the metal front. Luke held onto the edge grabbing his light saber which was rolling down to him. He flipped up landing next to Creeum who used the Force to push Luke far back. Luke crashed into a balcony destroying on side of the surrounding railing which was made out of rock. Luke got up to see Creeum was on the balcony right next to him. Luke jumped onto the railing that wasn't destroyed. So did Creeum. They started attacking each other switching balconies fast. Luke threw an attack to have it blocked again. He jumped up spinning his legs around, and kicking Creeum in the face. Creeum lost his balance falling a ways until he hit a landing platform. Luke landed right next to him. They were trying their best to get up. Creeum reached for his light saber. Luke got up kicking his face. Creeum was thrown over. He used the Force to get his light saber.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Ayden blocked an attack from Crusifidge. They both spun around backing up. Ayden raised his light saber. They both swung at one side striking each other's light sabers, then the other side. Once they striked each other's light sabers again, they spun around light sabers over their heads. They hit each others light sabers once again. They both pushed back getting tired. Ayden raised his light saber running forward. He brought it down. Crusifidge blocked it once again kicking Ayden in the stomach. Ayden staggered back clutching his stomach. He nearly lost his balance on the pipe. They both brought their light sabers up striking each other's light sabers once again. Ayden brought his back and up to bring it down. Crusifidge dodged this. He spun around slicing a cut on the edge of Ayden's hand. Ayden screamed. It fell down the canyon walls landing on a ledge.

Ayden was thinking furiously to come up with a solution to beat Crusifidge once and for all. He got it. Crusifidge raised his light saber for the winning blow.

Quickly, a laser pistol shot out of Ayden's sleeve. Ayden grabbed hold of it, and aimed at Crusifidge's face firing, but only grazed the side of his face. Crusifidge dropped his light saber down the canyon clutching his face in pain screaming. Ayden used the Force to call his light saber to him. He ignited it swinging it in a circle up from the ground slicing a long cut up Crusifidge's chest. The force of the attack knocked Crusifidge off the pipe. He crashed into many pipes on his way down, but he fell off them all. Ayden heard a loud splash, and looked down to see that Crusifidge had fallen into the acid. He came up to the surface screaming. Only his face wasn't the same. It was butt-ugly. It looked like Crusifidge's flesh was being torn off; only his blood looked to be green. His beard was completely gone. His skin was turning green. He screamed extremely hard. Ayden couldn't stand the site much longer. It was sickening. Ayden staggered slicing as many troopers as he could. Eventually, the battle was over, and they had to go because there was no way to get over the canyon to the base. All the men who had survived climbed back into the ship. Ayden collapsed in exhaustion in a chair. It was hard work fighting Crusifidge, and now, Crusifidge was probably dead.

Deep in the pits of the canyon laid Crusifidge. He was laying on a ledge he climbed on. He was still alive, but just barely, and he was the ugliest man alive now. He didn't even look like a man. He now had green skin, no hair, and the acid gave him pointed ears. A mini ship all the sudden flew right next to him. A trooper ran out.

"A survivor of the acid," he said. He picked Crusifidge up carrying him into the ship, and flying back to the base.

Luke dodged an attack from Creeum. They had worked their way around the platform circling around each other. They once again raised their light sabers high above their heads circling each other. Creeum lunged forward attacking at Luke's side. Luke blocked it bouncing back and kicking Creeum. He spun around attacking to have it blocked, so he spun around the other way trying to hit his other side. He jumped up high grabbing a hold of another balcony hanging their. Creeum jumped up also. Luke let go trying to hit Creeum on his way up. He struck Creeum's light saber landing on a balcony below. Creeum held onto the balcony Luke was just on. He let go landing on the balcony that Luke was on. They swung at each other destroying the wall and railings that surrounded them. They came in a lock.

"Skywalker; you want to know what I plan on doing when I kill you?" Creeum asked speaking for the first time.

"What's that?" questioned Luke breaking the lock. They spun around swinging their light sabers around putting them into another lock.

"I will go back to your base and pretend to be you, and I will tell Slain every one of your plans so he knows what's coming," Creeum said smiling. So this was their plan. Not to impressive, but Luke still had to stop this from happening. Creeum punched Luke in the face. This took Luke by surprise. He dropped his light saber which landed on another platform far below. Creeum grabbed Luke's neck pushing him back so he was laying on what was left of the railing. Luke grabbed Creeum's hand, and flipped him over into the air falling himself. Luke crashed into the platform his light saber was on. He rolled over hanging over the edge. Creeum fell on a platform below. Luke reached over the edge grabbing his light saber. Under the platform were chains hanging every where. Creeum jumped up grabbing a hold of a chain. Luke let go of the ledge grabbing a hold of a chain. The started grabbing a hold of another one and another one until they were right next to each other. They swung their light sabers with their one free hand. Luke swung trying to slice Creeum's neck. Creeum blocked this. Luke swung again slicing through Creeum's chain. Creeum fell crashing through a windshield on a ship below on a plat form. Luke let go landing on the ship. He ran up to the windshield into the pilot's seat grabbing Creeum's neck, and slamming it to the seat over and over.

"You-killed-Jan," Luke said with every slam. Creeum used the Force to throw Luke back. Luke landed on his back on the outside of the ship. Creeum ran out attacking Luke. Luke blocked this. They continued this backing up to the top of the ship. He pushed Creeum back. Creeum fell on his back rolling off the ship. Creeum ran jumping on a ship taking off. Luke jumped on it also bringing his light saber down and around. Creeum blocked this spinning around bringing his light saber up from the ground. Luke backed up dodging it. They swung each other's light sabers hitting them in a lock. Creeum spun around kicking Luke in the face. Luke fell back using the Force to call Creeum to him. They both rolled off the ship holding onto the edge. Their light sabers fell landing on another landing platform. They both let go of the ship grabbing each other kicking, and rolling around in the air. They did one more somersault in the air before they crashed into the landing platform. Creeum slowly got up grabbing his light saber. Luke was getting on all fours slowly. Creeum ignited and raised his light saber. He was about to bring it down when Luke used the Force to call his light saber to him blocking the attack, and kicking Creeum back. Luke straggled forward. Creeum was on all fours so Luke couldn't see his face. Creeum all the sudden spun around slicing a long cut through Luke's chest and stomach diagonally. Luke staggered back in shock clutching his wound. Luke tripped backwards onto his back. Creeum raised his light saber for the winning attack. Luke stared at him every second getting closer to Creeum bringing down his attack.

"You killed Jan," Luke said. "You killed Kyle," Luke said igniting his light saber quickly slicing through Creeum's feet. Creeum screamed being forced on all fours again. Luke raised his light saber high. "And now I'm going to kill you," Luke finished. He brought down his light saber slicing clean through Creeum's neck. The lifeless body of Creeum's fell on its side. Luke stood in the rain. He had avenged Jan's death, and this meant the end for him debating to himself if he really did kill Jan. Luke jumped up running back to the landing platform the battle was taking place on. He reached there to see most of the troopers were dead, and saw all of his men running into the ship. Leia ran out to greet him.

"There you are, I set a bomb inside the base. We've got to go," she said.

"But what about Slain?" Luke asked.

"He left in his ship already," Leia explained. With that Luke and Leia ran into the ship. They flew back to Bespin seeing a huge explosion. They landed to see the other group had already gotten back. Luke walked out (with his arm over Leia because of the cut he received in battle) into the Base. Luke let Leia go, and staggered into the hospital wing to see if anyone was hurt. He saw Ayden laying there on a bed. Luke saw a nurse walking by.

"What happened to Ayden," Luke demanded.

"He was injured in battle," she said. Luke noticed they had his shirt off with bandages around his stomach, shoulder, and a long bandage on his hand. "Wow, you better lay sown and let me take a look at that," she said pointing to Luke's cut on his chest. Luke obeyed laying down. "Shirt off," she said. Luke removed his shirt. She examined it. Se left coming back with a glass bottle and a cloth. She put some kind of liquid from the bottle on the cloth. "This is going to hurt," she said. Luke nodded. She dabbed it on the cut up and down. It felt like Luke was on fire, and then getting another slice. Luke seethed in pain. Eventually she wrapped bandages around him, and let him rest in his bed. He looked over at Ayden in the bed nest to him who had woken up.

"What happened on Kamino?" Ayden asked. Luke told him how he found out who really killed Jan, and about the battle that took place.

"So did everything go ok on Dranium?" Luke asked when he was done explaining.

"Not really, many men were injured, and we didn't even get in the base, it's still standing," Ayden said. Luke noticed for the first time there were many other men in beds also. "But there was one success," Ayden replied.

"What?" Luke questioned curiously.

"Crusifidge is dead. A battle took place between us also, and I basically pushed him into the acid," Ayden explained.

Very odd. When Luke sensed Kyle was still alive two years ago, he knew that one of them would have killed each other. That was it! Crusifidge was still alive. He survived the acid.

"Crusifidge is still alive, he survived the acid," Luke said.

"How do you know?" Ayden asked.

"I can feel it," Luke said.

"Yes my Master," Ayden said.

"The next time we meet, one of us will die," Luke said. He knew this. Luke stared down at his robot hand, and fell a sleep.

The End


End file.
